Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates April 21st, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Fant4stic *MasakoX: What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? Part 3 *Live on Film: Stop Making Sense *Comic Book Issues: Superman Reborn *Blood Splattered Cinema: 10K Subscriber Q&A *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jesus, Bro! Q&A *Vangelus Reviews: Darkhawk (Marvel Legends) *Ask Lovecraft: Favourite *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dank Russian Memes April 20th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Undertaker Matches *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Riki-Oh - The Story of Ricky *MarzGurl Presents: Batman Begins *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Dust to Dust *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Krillin Killed Vegeta on Namek? *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Music Video *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 37 - Death of the NES Mini *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/20/17) April 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: God's Not Dead 2 *Chris Stuckmann: Childhood Trauma - Movies/Shows that Terrified Me *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Famous Games That Were Almost Licenses *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - Universe Survival Arc Tactics w/Rhymestyle *Ask Lovecraft: The Adventure Zone *Vangelus: Prototype Playtime - ThreeA G1 Optimus Prime April 18th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Clockstoppers *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien 3 - When Studios Interfere *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Available Now to Rent or Own! *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 6 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 40 April 17th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Athena #3 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Fate of the Furious *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront 2 Angry Trailer Reaction *Weekly Manga Recap: Maximum Hardness *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? *Ask Lovecraft: Voynich Manuscript *Chris Stuckmann: Movie Characters Watch The Last Jedi Trailer April 16th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): X-Men Apocalypse *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Thing *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Fate of the Furious *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - The Ultimate Computer *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 2 Sigma and Plus (Xbox 360, PS3, Vita) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 86 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: T2 Trainspotting April 15th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dine and Dive *What We Had to Watch: Hyrule - Pompeii Parody *Rap Critic Reviews: KYLE - iSpy (feat. Lil Yachty) *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat, Part 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Aliens *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 36 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars The Last Jedi Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad Tries: Peeps Oreos April 14th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Pokemon: The First Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Fate of the Furious *Diamanda Hagan: Godzilla vs Megalon Review *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Triggerhappy *Ask Lovecraft: Future Shock *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Doomtree's All Hands April 13th, 2017 *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Pre-Order Promo *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Motel Hell *Needs More Gay: Needs More Straight - The Matrix's Transgender Themes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Zack Snyder Movies *Some Jerk with a Camera: Let's Eat The Zoo *Calluna: Calluna Tries Japanese Snacks Ft. The Dom *Timid Jester: Beauty & the Beast - Bloopers & Behind the Scenes *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/13/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 36 - Nintendo Bounties & Overwatch on the Nintendo Switch? April 12th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Zombies on Broadway *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Unbelievably Massive Franchises You've Probably Never Heard Of *The AngryJoeShow: Thor Ragnarok Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Routine *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Scourge (Transformers Generations) April 11th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is This the Best Joker Death? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Nintendo vs. Sega: The Console Wars w/Nostalgia Critic *Stuff You Like: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 39 April 10th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Iron Man: The Animated Series 1x13 - The Wedding of Iron Man *Lost in Adaptation: Ella Enchanted *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Donnie Darko *The AngryJoeShow: IT Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Homesick April 9th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Power Rangers (2017) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Smurfs: The Lost Village *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Going in Style *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Review (Nintendo DS) *Weekly Manga Recap: Blue Exorcist *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 85 Review *Vangelus: V-Diogames - Zelda: Breath of the Wild Gameplay April 8th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Jay-Z vs. Nas: Who Won? (Takeover vs. Ether) *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - RoboCop *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - The Expanse *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 35 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Super Saiyan Explained *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Smurfs - The Lost Village *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Family Appreciation Day *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 5 April 7th, 2017 *MasakoX: My Top 10 Anime *Specials: Fant4stic - 1st Viewing *Projector: Smurfs - The Lost Village *Rocked Reviews: The Maine - Lovely, Little, Lonely *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Power Rangers *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Personal Shopper *MarzGurl Presents: Gameplay Request - Snipperclips *Ask Lovecraft: April *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Drake's More Life April 6th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Without Warning *Specials: Top 5 Worst Walter Banasiak Performances *Live on Film: Apocalyptica - Life Burns Tour Film Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Void *Brad Tries: The APORKalypse *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 4 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 35 - Overwatch Cheaters & Persona 5 Streaming Problems *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/6/17) April 5th, 2017 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran *The Cinema Snob: The Smuffs *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: X-Files - Our Town *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Officer Downe *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - What If This Was Dragon Ball? *Ask Lovecraft: Love And Other Poisons April 4th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Fant4stic *Some Jerk Visits: Knott's Berry Farm *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Mascots Cancelled For Incredibly Messed Up Reasons *MasakoX: The True Cost of Feeding Goku *Twatty Who Reviews: Doctor Screw (Eps 1-3) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 7 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Ep. 38 April 3rd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #4 *Dom Reviews: Power Rangers *The AngryJoeShow: Mass Effect: Andromeda Angry Review *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Spirit Bomb Explained *Ask Lovecraft: Public Office *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT Ep. 4 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Horror Pack (March 2017) April 2nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Independence Day: Resurgence *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Ghost in the Shell *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: A Look At Garak *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien *The AngryJoeShow: Ghost in the Shell Angry Movie Review *Rocked Reviews: Demon Hunter - Outlive *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden Black and Sigma Plus (Xbox, PS3, Vita) *Weekly Manga Recap: What Just Happened?!? *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 84 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Boss Baby *Vangelus: V-Diogames - 1-2 Switch with Blind Gamer's Steve Saylor April 1st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Intersection House of Pancakes *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Rap Critic Reviews: Childish Gambino - Redbone *The Yomarz Show: Fable II *Rocked Reviews: Mastodon - Emperor of Sand *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat: Introduction *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Teaser Breakdown *MMO Grinder: Revelation *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 34 (April Fools) *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Rangers 2017 Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ghost in the Shell *Weird Video Games: Let's Play Wall Street Kid *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The History of Saiyans News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content